Then I knew
by TwistedTorture
Summary: 'It would be incredibly embarrassing is because I'm a male and a straight one at that. Hi I'm Thomas Joe Ratliff, but most people call me Tommy, and this, is my story.' ADOMMY/LAMBIFF/ATOM Fic.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey**** everyone, first Adommy fic that I am actually happy enough to post, hope you all like it. This one is for my girlfriend (yes I'm female too get over it.) If you're reading this I love you Angel. 3**

* * *

**Intro**

Flicking my bleach blonde hair out of the way of my chocolate brown orbs, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror and quickly wiped away most of my smudged eyeliner, I couldn't leave the house looking like a panda now could I? That would be embarrassing for many reasons but the main reason it would be incredibly embarrassing is because I'm a male and a straight one at that. Hi I'm Thomas Joe Ratliff, but most people call me Tommy, and this, is my story.

**Chapter 1**

My skinny jeans were too tight, my shirt was too big, my hair wouldn't behave and the boys had put waterproof eye make up on me the night before and I couldn't get it off, so basically the audition that could change my life was totally screwed because I was having a bad day. Oh yeah did I mention my hair was crazy and I couldn't find my guitar, as I said, bad day. Sighing I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out, holding it between my ear and shoulder as I hopped around my room, pulling on my shoes as I spoke into the phone.

"Tommy speaking."

"Hello Mr Ratliff, It's Chris, I'm Mr Lamberts manager I'm just calling to make sure you're still coming in to audition for the band today."

Cursing loudly before I could reply as my hopping around had caused me to trip over and fall flat on my face I quickly assured this Chris guy that I was fine before replying with a quick.

"I'll be there in an hour."

"Thank you Mr Ratliff, we look forward to meeting you."

Instead of answering I hit the end button on my phone and pulled on my big black boots before I continued my search around my messy apartment for my guitar. After it was finally located I ran a hand through my hair one last time and groaned at my reflection, shrugging I decided I'd get over it and walked out the door.

Exactly 47 minutes later I finally found the place I was meant to be going and pulled into a parking space before taking a deep breath to try to calm my nerves but it was no use, I was about to meet one of the most amazing men on the planet and I looked like I was an absolute wreck.

Whoa, hold up! I was straight why did I care what he thought of me? Y_ou need a job, that's why and this one is a once in a lifetime opportunity. _My inner monologue answered me and I smiled. A lot of people don't like their inner voice because it tells them things that they don't want to hear, but me? I love mine; it always has the answers to the hard questions in my life.

"Thomas Ratliff." A short, bubbly girl with a clipboard called making me jump, I didn't even remember entering the building, I really needed to pay more attention to what I was doing and where I was going this spacing out thing was going to get me into trouble with someone one day. Grabbing my guitar I smiled at the bubbly red head.

"That's me."

She gave me a soft smile and ushered me through the halls and into the auditorium area of the building. Clutching my guitar nervously I moved towards the centre of the stage and looked out into the audience, that's when I saw him. He was gorgeous, you know for a guy, with his soft locks of brown hair were gelled perfectly into place and his blue-green eyes were sparkling as he grinned up at me.

"Whenever you're ready." His velvet voice snapped me out of my thoughts causing me to blush faintly and stammer as I turned my attention back to my guitar.

"O-oh yeah of c-course."

Running my fingers across the strings of my instrument, my baby I began to play, letting myself get lost in my music. It was my sanctuary, my escape from the real world and the only other band I'd ever been it was the one my friends and I had started in high school.

Clapping filled the auditorium as he finished and Adam shot him that smile that made his heart skip a beat, wait what? He'd revisit that thought later.

"That was amazing Thomas."

"Tommy, I corrected, call me Tommy."

He nodded slowly, "Well, Tommy." He said as if testing the name on his tongue. "as I said, that was amazing but we already have a guitarist."

My heart sank, damn, I knew it was too good to be true, wait, Adam was still talking I should be listening. "Sorry what was that?"

He chuckled; it was a musical sound that made me smile. "I said that we were looking for a bassist today so unless you can play bass I have to say no." He repeated shooting me a sad smile but this just made me smile wider. "Oh god, you can can't you?" he said with awe evident in his voice and I nodded.

"Yeah actually, I only learnt about a year ago and I don't play much but I can play bass, it's not all that different from guitar so I should be able to pick it up pretty quickly once again." I said hopefully and Adam smiled as though he'd just won the lottery. Although, when you're Adam Lambert and you have people screaming your name wherever you go it probably does feel as though you've won the lottery every day.

"TOMMY!" Adam yelling at me snapped me back to reality and I looked up to see that he was now right next to me, I inhaled sharply at our close proximity but I tried to keep my cool, I'd assess these feelings later.

"Sorry what?" I asked stupidly causing Adam to smirk slightly.

"Do you zone out a lot? Because that could be a problem." He teased me and I blushed ever so slightly as he continued. "I said you've made the band, I just have to call my manager and let him know, but rehearsals start Monday at 7am, and I'll text you the location when Chris lets me know okay?"

"Chris is your manager right?" I asked as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and handed it to Adam.

"Thanks, and yeah he is, he's a complete asshole as well."

"But you like those don't you?" I said reflexively and then face palmed "Shit, sorry that was a really bad joke I'm so sorry."

He laughed softly as he handed my phone back to me after sending himself a text. "It's fine Tommy; seriously I know it was just a joke." I let out a relieved breath and he smiled even bigger. "Listen, I've got to go but I'll text you the details for rehearsal and then I'll see you Monday."

He walked out of the auditorium and left me standing there, grinning like an absolute idiot.

~_~_~ADOMMY~_~_~

The next few week flew by in a blur of get up, get dressed, coffee, Adam, Adam, Adam, Coffee, more coffee, go home, sleep and repeat. I was working on auto pilot at the moment and I guessed that was a good thing because it meant I had, had absolutely no free time to dwell on these weird feeling I had been having towards one Adam Lambert and why my heart fluttered every time the brunette said my name.

Feeling my phone vibrate I pulled it out of my pocket and chuckled softly at the name on the screen.

"Think of the devil and the devil shall appear." He murmured to himself. Sighing, he opened the message wondering what Adam could possibly want from him on his day off.

"_Hey Tommy Joe, just wondering if my favourite bassist wants to come have coffee with me?"_

"_I'm your only bassist Addie, maybe think through your compliments before you try and butter me up."_

"_You covered in butter? I'm there. ;D" _I blushed madly as my fingers typed quickly.

"_Get your ass over here Glambert so I can slap you."_

"_Kinky ;D. See you soon T."_

Blushing I stood up and quickly moved towards my room to change into something more Glam before Adam got here.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short, but I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this story, please review. 3**


End file.
